


An Exercise in Restraint

by asario



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin doesn't face off against Nori often, but it's always explosive when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Restraint

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Nori to watch Dwalin as he trained, facing off against various opponents – everyone from Thorin to the random guard who thought they may be able to best him. He had told Dwalin one time, after he had pulled him aside into a private spot, that he loved seeing the way Dwalin pummeled the opponents. It always filled Dwalin with a sense of pride and no small amount of lust when he heard that.

What was rare though, was Nori stepping in himself. Oh, he could fight; it was something Dwalin loved to see. But Nori generally kept to the shadows, preferring his little knives and daggers to his staff. While he was no stranger to brute force, he liked his sneaky little ways.

So, when he stepped in against Dwalin one day, Dwalin was genuinely surprised. He also knew that he was in big trouble. There was a look in Nori’s eyes that promised something. Not necessarily violence, but something deeper, darker, and infinitely more fun. That hooded look was enough to cause a tendril of heat to curl in his stomach. It was enough to ignore the snickers from the spectators who didn’t know Nori and what he was capable of instead of shouting them down.

Dwalin gripped Grasper and Keeper tighter in his fists, trying to ignore the way Nori kept his hand curled loosely around his staff and his fingers caressing the length. There was definitely something other than fighting on Nori’s mind. He hoped that the other would keep the fight clean, at least with others around.

“Are you ready, Captain?” Nori asked, his voice low and smoky. Dwalin suppressed a shiver, but something must have shown on his face because Nori smirked.

“I’m always ready,” he shot back, trying for annoyed but seemed to miss the mark. Even he could hear the fond note in his voice over the exasperation. 

Nori just gave another smirk before he charged, swinging his staff. Dwalin barely dodged the attack and, before he had even regained his footing, Nori was on him again. Each parry, every blocked hit caused his arm to sing with the impact. This was what most people missed with Nori. For all of his sneakiness, he was a good fighter, an intense fighter. His footwork was quick and sure, his aim true, and his strength nearly unmatched. Dwalin could and was holding his own, that was true, but that had more to do with experience and knowing the way Nori fought than anything else. 

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he missed a parry, the staff slipping under his guard to catch him solidly in the side. The grunt of pain he gave caused Nori’s eyes to widen, but he didn’t stop. Even the collective shocked gasp of the crowd that had gathered wasn’t enough either. 

When Nori came at him this time, he was able to catch the blow. He pushed back, pressing up against Nori, but there was a slight sluggishness to his movements. Nori leaned into it, his leg slipping in between Dwalin’s and his thigh pressing against his groin. He was close enough that his nose brushed against Dwalin’s, his breath a distracting brush over Dwalin’s lips. This time Dwalin did shiver and, by the smirk on his lips, he definitely felt that. From how close he was too, there was no way Nori could miss the way his cock was swelling in his trousers.

“Getting tired already? I was expecting more from the Captain of the Guard,” Nori teased, lifting his leg a little to rub against his groin. Dwalin couldn’t stop the soft groan that tumbled from his lips.

“You know I’ve got more stamina than this.” Something in Nori’s eyes flashed as Dwalin gave another push, ignoring the pain in his side, and sent the other sprawling. Dwalin was on top of him immediately, setting aside Grasper and Keeper to wrestle away Nori’s staff. While he put up a bit of a fight, he did relinquish the hold and allowed Dwalin to pin him down, his hands gripping Nori’s wrists.

Dwalin wasn’t a dumb dwarf. He knew that Nori had just let him win and it wasn’t in any way to do with Dwalin’s pride. The way that Nori was panting, the way his eyes were shining, the way he arched up to press more fully against Dwalin, told him what his true motivation was. And he had certainly accomplished his goal.

A growl rose in Dwalin’s throat and he leaned down until their noses were brushing again. Nori slumped underneath him, his breathing still heavy. 

“Do you submit?” Dwalin watched as Nori swallowed heavily.

“Aye, I submit. What are you going to do, now that you’ve beaten me?” Dwalin pulled back a little to look Nori over. He looked a little disheveled, his normally carefully styled hair falling out of the hair style and there was sweat along his brow.

“I plan on taking my prize.” With that, Dwalin stood, hauling Nori up and tossing him over his shoulder to take him back to his rooms. If no one heard from them until the next day, well. Those closest to them knew exactly what was going on and knew better than to disturb them.


End file.
